Whispers In My Mind
by Rochwen-loves-Dutchy
Summary: Terra's back. She finds it really easy to get along with...Raven! gasp But she senses that there is something her new friend is not telling her. Could she lose Beast Boy, her love, and her best friend at the same time! FINISHED
1. Prolouge

Whispers in my mind

ok, I'm gonna start this as a songfic, but it might end up axpanding cause i kinda have issues with writing short stories...yeah, so this is from Terra's point of veiw, a couple of months after the Titans foud a cure for her. Just so it kinda makes sense, ill add a prolouge. isnt that nice of me?

oh yeah, Disclaimer:sadly, i sniff dont own Teen Titans  
-

Prolouge:

After they saved me, I didn't know what to do. Would they trust me again? Had anything changed? Would they still want me? Most important, did he still love me? I didn't know what to do, so I spent a long time in my room by myself. Then one day I heard a knock. No one had knocked since after about the first week, they had seen me and talked to me during meals, but otherwise just left me alone. I opened the door expecting, and almost hoping, to see Beast Boy. But I found my self face to face instead with Raven. I was suprised, but let her in, grateful for the company. She glided in and sat down on my couch and I sat next to her.

"Sorry to come in like this," she said, uncharicteristically(sp?) uncertain and watched her feet, "it's just that whenever I stay in my room for a long time, someone comes to see what's wrong. It just makes me feel like someone, you know, cares." A few of my books flew from my shelf and onto the floor. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I smiled, I knew her powers were driven by emotion, "So you came because you wanted to make sure I was alright?" She nodded and I had to smile. "Well, I am but, I don't know, it's just that I've been gone for so long, I didn't know if you guys would still like me."

"Well, we do. Do you wanna come in my room and read or something?" She looked up at me and smiled, a real smile, from Raven, I couldn't belive it! So I did. We became friends. Wow, friends with Raven. I started to come out more often, talk to everybody else, spend a lot of time with Beast Boy. But I still spent most of my time with Raven. I don't know, it just seemed so easy to talk to her.


	2. 2A: Whisper

okies, next chapter! im gonna try a song fic here, it might not work, so be warned...

I think ill redo chapter 2 as a non songfic after this is done, thanks to a recomendation from a reviewer whose name i sadly cannot remeber right now, sorry!

words:terra's thoughts/story

_words:_words to song

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or the song Whisper

* * *

I sit here in Raven's room, gently turning the pages of an ancient book. Her music flows from the stereo and fills the room. Why am I with Raven you wonder? Because she's the one who came to my door to make sure I was alright. She was the first one to show she cared. For as long as I live inthis tower, I shall never forget what that meant to me. 

_Catch me as I fall,_

_Say your here and it's all over now._

I look up at her to find that she had been watching me. She gave a small smile and I forced a smile back. Astatue in the corner falls over and she blushes, I laugh, I've grown used to it. I look back to the book, but my thoughts haunt me. Raven had given me a genuine smile, and I, Terra, had to force it. I knew why. Beast Boy. I loved him. I knew she did too. He was stuck in the middle, he cared for both of us. Raven had never admitted it, but I knew. I didn't want her to admit it. When she did, we would start fighting over him. I'd be left alone again.

_Speak into the atmosphere,_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into maddness,_

Right now I didn"t know what I would do without Raven's friendship. I concentrated back on the book. A story of love, why did she have this? It was so beautiful. But it was something I could never hope to have without losing my best friend. What if I just let Raven have him? Then I would be alone, but hey, I'd still have her friendship, right?

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,_

_If I will it all away._

It was getting late, I closed the book and said goodbye to Raven. She looked up from her book and waved. I wandered down the hallway, feeling almost lost. I spotted Beast Boy about ten feet away from me, his back turned. I called to him and he turned around. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't bear the thought of giving him up.

"Beast Boy, please, don't ever, ever leave me." I knew he had no idea what I was talking about, but he stroked my hair all the same.

"I won't, I promise," he whispered in my ear. I started to cry. I just couldn't belive him.

_Don't turn away, don't give into the pain,_

_Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind,_

_Don't turn out the lights, never sleep never die._

He walked me back to my room where I spent the rest of the night staring out my window. My mind wandered to endless possibilities, random things that could happen. None of them really made sense, but they all seemed like they could happen. I lifted a stone from outside and brought it in my window. It landed in my hand and I ran my fingers over it. My thoughts continued to take advantage of me.

_I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come,_

_Immobilized by my fears, and soon to be blinded by tears._

I drifted into uneasy sleep. My thoughts continued to haunt me. Dreams, terrible dreams that I could not escape. I knew I was dreaming as dark shapes surrounded me. They were like Raven's magic, overtaking everything. I wanted to wake up, I know I could, but then I saw him. Beast Boy, trapped in a black claw and Raven smiling evil behind him. I reached up toward him and he reached back toward me, but the Raven stepped into his veiw. He held out a hand to her and she lowered him. Tears formed in my eyes as they moved closer and closer together. She fell into his arms and he held her close. It was all I could do to keep watching, I tried to wake myself. Raven turned to me and two pairs of red eyes bore into me. She smiled in trimuph, she had taken the only things I had left to hold onto. I woke up and sat bolt upright in my bed, cold sweat dripping down my face.

"Beast Boy." My voice was a whisper.

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,_

_If I will it all away._

_Don't turn away, don't give into the pain,_

_Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name,_

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind,_

_Don't turn out the lights, never sleep never die._

_

* * *

_

Alright, I've got the songfic out of my system. Now I'm going to rewrite this chapter as a non'songfic, so chapter three is going to be this same thing again-sort of. Sorry about all the confusion I must be causing!


	3. 2B: Dreams

Ok, chapter 2B I guess, this is the same as chapter 2, just not a songfic. its still from terra's point of veiw for this one, but probably not the next one. if anyone has suggestions, they are warmly welcomed, cause im starting to go braindead almost thanks!

* * *

I sat in Raven's room, lost in one of her books. I knew I could be sitting out with the other Titans, eating pizza or something, but this was so relaxing and I liked spending time with Raven. When I came back, she was the first one to show that she really cared. Everyone just wated to give me time to feel better, but Raven actually came to my room to make sure I was ok. She was like my best friend now. No matter what went on, I could always trust her to be there. I looked up at her to find that she had been watching me. She smiled and a statue on her book shelf flew into the air and did a loop-de-loop. I laughed a little, but found I had to force a smile as I looked back at her.

Raven was smiling from the bottom of her heart, and I, Terra, had to force it. Why? Deep down I knew why. She liked Beast Boy. She never admitted it, but I knew she did. I loved him too, and I knew her cared for both of us. I didn't want her to admit it. If she did, we would start fighting over him, and I'd be left with nothing again. Nothing. No friends. Like I had been for so long while I was trapped in stone. I shuddered and then turned back to my book. The words jumped around and taunted me, I couldn't concentrate. I stood up and said good night to Raven. She looked up and waved.

Outside, the hallway was empty. I felt surrounded by emptiness. I saw a shape walking acrass ahead of me.

"Beast Boy!" I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and tears ran down my face. Why was I going to peices like this? He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear. Did he do this when Raven was upset too? Why was I even thinking that? "Beast Boy, would you ever leave me and forget about me?" I sounded like a five year old!

"Of course not Terra, I promise." He had no idea what was going on, but he still comforted me. He walked me to my room and kissed my cheek good night. I smiled and walked over and sat on my bed. He was so wonderful, but now, alone in my room, I started to think about him and Raven again. I shook my head, trying to clear it and laid down. I drifted off to sleep.

But now, I sleep, I could not defend myself from my thoughts. They overtook me. I fell into a dream. I knew it was a dream and I could wake up. Black shapes started to swirl around me, like Raven's magic. I didn't want to see this, I screamed at myself to wake up, but then I saw him and fell silent. Beast Boy was gripped in a black claw and I saw Raven in the shadows. He reached out to me and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him toward me and he tried to fight to me, but then Raven came into his veiw. He stopped fighting to be free. He let me hand slide from his and reached instead to Raven. The claw released him and he moved to ward her. I tried to turn away, towake up, anything, but couldn't. They drew closer together and she fell into his arms. He held her closed and smiled. She turned and looked straight at me. Four red eyes bore into me and her victorious simle pushed me down onto me knees.

I woke and sat bolt upright in my bed. Cold sweat dripped down my face. My breathing was heavy. I looked around in the darkness and saw black shapes that I knew weren't there. I could see her face, smiling, red eyes glaring, taunting me. And him. He was smiling. Loving the feel of her soft cloak, her feathery hair. Breathing in her enchanting aura of herbs and incense. Adoring her.

"Beast Boy. No, you promised, you lied." My voice was a whisper. I couldn't belive myself. It was a dream! Why was I taking this so seriously?


	4. Don't want to lose her

sorry i havent updated in a while, been working on my other story. ravens POV, what she did while Terra was with Beast Boy and during Terra's dream

* * *

I was worried for my friend as she hurridley left my room. Terra had regained my trust, I know I shouldn't have after what she had done, but I considered her a friend. A strange word for me. Friend. She didn't thinkI was creepy, well, if she did, it didn't stop her from liking me. When she rushed outlike that, it worried me. Had I scared her with my powers? I had to know.

I crept out of my room in to the shadows of the hallway. Terra just stood there, looking for something. She ran to Beast Boy when she saw him. I could hear her talking and I knew why she had left. She had seen the way I acted around him. She had heard me talk about him. He had probably talked about me. She thought I was trying to take him from her.

I followed them to her room. Once she was inside and the door was closed, I followed BB down the hallway until I was fairly certain that Terra wouldn't hear. I made my footsteps louder so he turned to face me.

"Raven! What are you doing out here? You're usually locked in your room by this time." He was worried. "How long have you been following me? What did you hear me and Terra talking about?" His eyes narrowed.

"The entire time, since she left my room. I've heard everything." It didn't suprise him. He'd probably figured that.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"he asked, his eyes turning to mine with a look that could bring tears to a strong person's eyes. I had to fight them back.

"I think she's worried that you and I are going to...get together or something." My voice shook the whole time. This wasn't exactley something easy to suggest. But he nodded. "She'd have nothing. She and I are best friends, and, well, she loves you. If we were together, she'd be alone. I mean yeah, there's the others but, I don't know, we're close to her." He nodded again.

"I would never leave her, I can't lose her again." I saw a tear fall down his cheek,thinking of being without her like he had when we found out she was working for Slade. I knew exactley how he felt. Terra was someone I could actually talk to. Without her, I'd be alone with myself again. I wanted to cry too, just let the tears fall. I couldn't, i knew something would happen if I did. I just hung my head.

" I know. We can't let her think this, we can't let her slip away." I could feel the tears inside me, they were ready to spill over. No, I couldn't, it would be dangerous. But the thought of being alone again was so over powering. I fell to my knees.

"Rae! Are you alright?" He helped me up and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. But I couldn't fight it anymore. Tears slid down my face and a few of the lights in the hallway shattered into pieces, raining down on us. I liad my head on his shoulder, knowing he understood. He held my hand and stroked my hair. It wasn't affection, it was one friend comforting another. "It's alright. Come on, let's go back to your room."

"I knew it! You liar!" I snapped around and saw Terra standing in the hallway amid the broken glass from the lights. "You said you would never leave me, you lied! And Raven," she turned to me, "I thought you were my friend!" She turned and ran away from us. I realized my hand was still in his and I slipped it out and we ran after her.

"Terra, no, it's not what you think!" He said from a few paces behind me, but the only answer was the sound of her sobs.

* * *

ooooooh, cliff hangerish thing muahahahahahaha. I'll try to update faster this time! 


	5. The Truth

yay, chapter 4! this is gonna be partially songfic cause it fits in so perfectly(at least i think it does) this ones gonna be from an out siders point of view, you know, like 3rd person. just thought id explain that! blah-story _blah_-song lyrics Disclaimer:no, i dont own teen titans, or Everybody's Fool

* * *

Terra flew down the hallway, tears streaming from her eyes. How could they do this to her! Hadn't Beast Boy just said that he would never leave her? They were liars. She told Raven everything, about how much she loved him, and now she stole him. She lept out of a window and landed on a rock that flew to meet her. She could hear them calling her from inside. By tomorrow Everyone would be looking for her. She dropped her communicater/locater to the island below. She headed toward the city to find somewhere to be alone.

_I know the truth now,_

_I know who you are,_

_And I don't love you anymore!_

_It never was and never will be,_

_You don't know how you betrayed me,_

_And somehow now your everybody's fool._

She hoped that Robin would want to kow everything. That they would have to tell how she caught them together. She hoped that would show them just a little of the embarassment she had felt. She thought he actually loved her. She thought he would be hers forever. And Raven. Her "friend." She had actually considered her a friend.

Back at the Tower

"Terra, no!" Raven and Beast Boy both called as she flung herself from the window. They saw her fly toward the lights of the city on a boulder and watched as she dropped her comunicator. Raven once again fell to her knees and felt tears streamming down her face. She didn't bother trying to hold them back anymore. The glass that Terra hadn't broken when she jumped turned black and shattered, raining down on her. Beast Boy wanted to comfort her, it hurt him to see his friend like this, but her knew that comforting her was how this had all started.

"What's going on!" Robin shouted, running down the hallway, Starfire and Cyborg close behind him. Raven only cried harder, causing more lights to explode. Starfire hurried over to her and hugged her close. For once Raven welcomed Star's hug and buried her head in her shoulder. This left Beast Boy to explain everything.

"Well, me and Raven were talking about how Terra had been acting strange. She thought it was becasue Terra was afraid me and her were like, together or something. We both knew it wasn't true or anything, but got upset over the thought of losing Terra as a friend. I mean, Raven and Terra have become really close, so she kinda broke down at the thought of losing her. She started crying and put her head on my shoulder," this was going to be difficult to explain without them getting the wrong idea. He didn't love Raven, but there didn't seem to be a way to explain this without making it seem like he did. Raven spoke up.

"Being upset as well, Beast Boy held my hand and hugged me. Don't get the wrong idea, it was friendship, but Terra saw us and saw something else. I think she had been suspecting it, so this, in her mind, confirmed her suspisions." There was silence.

"We'll start looking for her tomorrow," Robin said quietly and turned back to his room. Beast Boy helped Raven and Star up and they walked back into the darkness together.

* * *

let me know what you think, im working really hard on this. if you have any suggestions, just let me know, im kinda making this up as i go along, so i'll try to add any suggestions


	6. Pie

ok, first i must respond to my reviewer. (reviwer, yay!)

Terra Logan: I LOVE YOU! thanks for your review! you and one other person were the only ones i got :( (thanks to Aurora Maryte too for your review) as for not looking for Terra till tomorrow, do you really think they could find some one who doesnt want to be found in the middle of the night? I mean, don't get me wrong, i have confidence in their abilities, but not that much!

ok, this ones from Terra's POV again

Disclaimer: oh yes, i own Teen Titans...ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I DON'T! (breaks down and sobs)

* * *

I flew as fast as I could. I had to get away from them. He lied to me. I gave him all of my heart and he dropped it to the cold ground when Raven offered hers. My friend. Friend? She didn't know the meaning of the word. I'd been more right about her when Slade had corrupted my mind. She had no friends. What to do now, where to go? I knew what I needed. I needed pie.

I entered the tiny diner and bought myself six peices of warm apple pie. Some girls wanted choclate, but I definatley clung to my pie. I couldn't stay there though. I had been here with BB. I took my comfort food and cruised around some back allies on an old piece of roadway that had been torn up. As I passed the shadows of a large building I heard a voice. I couldn't tell what it was saying but since I was really still a super hero I placed my pie down and walked into the darkness.

"Hello? Anyone back here?" There was no answer. I looked around but saw no one. I must have been imagining things. I left, sat back on the large slab of concrete and finished my pie. I looked up at the stars and they seemed so much brighter than normal, and so much closer. My head beganto spin. What was happening? Terra you idiot! I ate food that I had left unattended. I had fallen for a trap, I had been poisoned. My last thoughts were of everything I had given up when I left the Titans. Of losing my only friends, of losing my only love. I feltsomething fall against my back. Or was it the other way around? I felt my self being pulled into an embrace. I must have been imagining it. Everything faded into black.

* * *

As this was happening, this is what was happening at the tower...

* * *

Starfire floated into her room and BB and Raven continued down the hallway in silence. Raven's mind buzzed with giult, but she held it back, not wanting to cause anymore destruction. Finally, she couldn't hold it back any longer and had to say something.

"We can't wait until tomorrow," BB looked up at her, "we need to go and get her back now. Do whatever we have to."

"She won't want to come back," he whispered, looking down again. He kept himself from crying because he didn't want Raven to start again.

"Who said anything about giving her a choice?" Her tone was almost wicked as she drew a small vial from under her cloak. Beast Boy's eyes widened. Did she want to poison Terra? "It won't hurt her," she added, seeing his frightened look, "just knock her out for awhile so we can bring her home." BB nodded and morphed into a raven(you know, the bird kind). Raven(the person)faded into a shadow of a black bird and followed him back down the hall and out the broken window.

"Where do we go to find her?" Raven asked as they landed in the city. They were both silent for a moment, thinking.

"Knowing her, she'd probably get comfort food, like choclate or something. Except she doesn't really like choclate..."

"Pie! She'd want pie!"

"What makes you think that?"

"It's like Cyborg and waffles, if she thinks food, she thinks pie. Where would she go to get pie?"

"This little diner, they have the best apple pie in the world, you've got to try some, but that's where she'd go." He grabbed her arm and led her to the edge of town.

As they arrived, Terra walked out with a huge amount of pie in her arms. She sat down on a piece of ripped up roadway and drifted down the allies.

"OK, here's the plan. You go down one of the side allies and attract her attention. With any luck she'll go to help you and leave the pie outside. When she comes down, turn into a rat or a bug or something so she doesn't see you." He nodded and ducked into a shadow. Raven sank into the shadows as a black shadowy bird. The plan worked perfectley. She left the pie and Raven place a few drops of the potion on it. Terra came back out, finished the food and fell back unconcious. Beast Boycaughther and hugged her to him.Looking back up at Raven, he smiled, thanking her silently for her help. They headed back to the tower.

* * *

isnt it nice to see BB and Raven working together? highly unlikely, i know, but its still very nice. please do not hesitate to reveiw, it makes me feel ver happy to know someone actually reads this. If you like it, you may want to read my other story, Raven's Memories. its not quite as far along as this one, but im working on it.

preview thingy: Raven's potion didn't work quite as she planned. It's past noon andTerra still hasn't woken up yet. An accident? Or is she trying to get a nuicance out of the way...


	7. Raven's BreakDown

Sorry it took me so long to update, been working on my other story. replying to my reviewer!

Terra Logan: you make me feel so loved! Of course Terra loves pie, everyone does! i just couldnt picture her eating chocolate to feel better, so pie it was!

ok, next chapter...this one is third person point of veiw

* * *

BB sat in silence in the infirmary. He looked down at the still face of Terra. She hadn't moved since he and Raven had brought her back. He looked up at the clock. It was noon! Hadn't Raven said she would wake right back up? He laid a hand against Terra's cheek and it felt cool, not deathly cold, but not warm like normal either. He stood and walked down the hallway to Raven's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her sarcastic remark telling him to go away, but instead the door slid open.

"What's going on, why isn't Terra awake yet?" BB asked, trying not to sound accusitory(sp? is that even a word?). Raven looked up from the book she was reading.

"She's not awake!" She stood up, letting the book fall to the ground. "Something's wrong, she should be." She hurried out the door and BB followed, racking his mind for any reason Raven would want Terra to be gone. In the infirmary, next to Terra's bed, Raven drew out another vial. She pulled the cap off and started to bring it toward the blonde girl's unmoving lips.

"Wait,"BB said from the doorway, almost hesitantly. He shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like this but there was no other explanation. Raven glared at him with fire in her eyes. "How do I know you're not doing this, that you didn't kill her?"

"Why would I want to kill her! She's my best friend. This potion will wake her up." She lowered the vial again but BB came over and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't believe you. I think your up to something. You said the other potion would only knock her out for like an hour. You lied then, what is stopping me from thinking your not lieing now?"

"So I made a mistake! I'm trying to fix it now. I have absolutely no reason to kill Terra. How could you even think that! I thought you understood that for once I actually had a friend that didn't care if I destroyed things when I smiled. I thought you cared when I was upset about losing her! I guess I was wrong. Now you'd better let go of me and let me save my friend!" She snatched her arm away and her eyes glowed black, causing BB to back away a little, but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"You don't know the meaning of the word friend! How can you consider yourself her friend after you poisoned her! And now you're gonna finish her off! I can't belive I listened when you acted upset about losing her! Oh yeah, I can see how upset you are now!" He reached for the vial, but she pulled it away, a tear streaming down her cheek. A window shattered.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying! Terra is the only person in this world who listens to me. I thought you did to, but I guess I was wrong. Now...let...GO!" He had grabbed both of her arms and tried to pull her away from his unmoving love. She fought back for just a moment, then collapsed. She dropped the vial and it fell to the ground and shattered, deep purple liquid seeping over the ground. Her head slumped down and she sobbed. Tears fell and mixed with the now useless potion, causing it to swirl. A large machine fell and landed on BB, giving Raven the use of her arms back. She pulled them to her face and cried harder. More machines crumbled or exploded, lights overhead shattered, raining glass down that cut her arms as well as Terra's still form. BB pulled himself out and wrapped his arms around her.

"Raven, you've got to calm down!" She only cried louder. Bits of cieling started to fall. The voices of the other titans were heard through the walls. Head snapping up, he saw a large piece of ceiling fall onto Terra's bed. "No!" He sprang to his feet and ran over, but there was nothing there. She was gone. "Terra! Terra, where are you!" No response. Then the ground began to rumble. He turned again to look at Raven. The ground she was sitting on broke from the rest of the tower. It lifted her up and crashed throught the wall and out of the tower. The room was still again. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg ran into the room where BB was standing dumbfounded.

"Waht the heck just happened?" Cyborg asked looking around the destroyed room that now had a hole in the middle of it where purple liquid was dripping down.

"Raven kinda had a break-downish thing," BB whispered, still not entirely sure himself.

"Where is friend Raven now?" Starfire asked innocently, looking down the hole.

"I don't know Star," BB answered, his voice barely audible. He sank to his knees, stirring the watery purple potion with his finger.

* * *

Tada! hope you enjoyed! you must review or i shall never know! i also need some ideas for what should happen in the future...otherwise they will all just be sucked into a blackhole and cease to exist! 


	8. Finding Terra again

okies, next chapter. i wrote almost this entire thing and my computer did something weird and deleted all of it! so i have to start over. blah

* * *

Raven flew through the sky on the ground that had been torn up from the tower. She had not stopped crying and hardly noticed she was moving. As she passed over the city, buildings crumbled and the ground shook. Fire hydrants exploded and parked cars flew into the air. Whenn she landed at the foot of a silent volcano, her face was stained with tears, the front of her shirt was sopping wet and her eyes were very red. She felt someone walk over next to her and hug her. She was fairly sure it wasn't Beast Boy, so she leaned into the hug and buried her face in the person's shoulder.

"It's ok Rae, everything will be alright, it's all over now." She knew that voice. It didn't come from the person hugging her and it was taunting. She placed it in her frazzled mind. It was Jynx(say what you will, I'll always spell her name like that). Raven only cried harder. She heard something crumbling. Her comforter pulled away from her gently. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see anything, not wanting proof that the world existed. The ground started to rumble and Raven heard rocks being pulled from the mountain. Screams echoed over the empty land and she heard retreating footsteps.

"Raven, I'm so sorry, it's fine if you never want to be around me again, but please just talk to me now." Raven's teary eyes looked up to meet Terra's warm amber ones. Terra. Not dead. Alive, right there in front of her. She fell forward and wrapped her friend in a hug.

"We thought you were dead, well, Beast Boy did, and then he thought I killed you, and I tried to give you a potion to wake you up, and he stopped me, and I was just so afraid you would never wake up." Everything poured out all at once so Terra hardly followed any of it, but nodded all the same.

"I know,"she whispered, pulling away from the hug, "I was awake, I heard the whole thing." Raven stared at her, utterly bewildered. "I woke up a little while after sunrise. About nine o'clock I think. But BB was there, and I really didn't want to talk to him, I was mad, you know? I heard everything you two said. When you started crying, I knew I had to do something. After a window or something broke, I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling right above me glowing black, so I rolled off the bed real quick and jumped out the window. Then I heard BB yelling my name and was worried that you might hurt him or someone else or yoursef, so I took you out the window. I'm so sorry for everything." They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have poisoned you like that. We should have talked. I really don't feel anything for BB, he's all yours."

"But that night, I saw you hugging, what was that?"

"Well, when you left my room like that, I was worried so I followed you and then I talked to BB. I was pretty sure you were thinking that I liked him too and you were worried that he liked me. I got so upset at the thought of losing you, your my best friend in the world. He understood, cause you're everything to him, and I put my head on his shoulder. We're friends and he gets upset when I cry, so he held my hand and stroked my hair. Oh Terra, I felt like there was actually someone alse in the world who understood me." Terra's hands flew to her face.

"Oh Rae, I'm sorry, I took it completely wrong. I had been suspecting that there was somehting between you, and at that time I just couldn't see any other explanation." There was silnce again. "We should probably head back to the tower before they start to worry." RAven nodded and Terra lifted the rockthey were on and they headed back.

* * *

tada, the end, well, of this chapter anyway. review and tell me what you want to see!


	9. Beast Boy's Dream

well, i decide i like my loyal readers, so i update now! first i respond to my reviews! (reviews, yay!)

Rouge-youre weird, never talk to me again! just kidding. no, that was indeed not the ending. i should never have told you of this, now you merely have another way to annoy me if im not on IM. such a fool am i! (ignore her my other readers, shes psycho)

Terra Logan-IM SORRY! i have dissapionted my most loyal and wonderful reader! i was writing this at some very early hour of the morning and i could not remember what Terra looked like. of course i know now that you are correct, her eyes are blue. and yeah, Jynx just dissapeared. i have no idea where she came from or why she was there or anything. utter and complete randomness.

well, Terra's eyes are yellow when she's using her powers, but anyway, moving on, next chapter. as i may have mentioned, i need ideas, give me some!

disclaimer: i do not own teen titans, but it is a life long dream of mine(my birthday is coming up, perhaps someone would like to buy it for me?)

* * *

ok, now, this is from BB's point of view. this is what he is thinking after Robin and Cy and Star leave him alone in the destroyed infirmary. they go to see if they can track Raven using her communicator.

* * *

How could I have let this happen? Why did I blame Raven? Why did I have to get her upset like that? Now everything was gone. Terra was gone. I couldn't have just let Raven save her. I had to say something. Why? Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? Now they both hated me. Terra for me loving Raven and Raven for me loving Terra. Were girls always like this? That was beside the point. I looked down at the purple potion. It could have saved her. I'm so stupid! What could I do now? I didn't know what happened to either of them. I layed down so that I could see the purple liquid right in front of me. There were swirls in it from Raven's tears. I drifted off.

Terra layed in front of me. Not on a bed like she had been that morning, not on the ground likeI had seen her during battle. She was in a coffin. Her skin was pale and her beautiful eyes were shut. Her hands were arranged to hold a bouquet of yellow roses. She wore a pale yellow dress with delicate blue details along the collar and sleeves.I reached out and stroked her cheek. So deathly cold.I saw howmy green skin contrasted with her flawless white face.I heard someone crying behindme and turned tosee the other titans. Starfire had her arm through Robin's and was leaning her head on his shoulder, tears rolling from her eyes as she stared at the body of her beloved friend. Wonderfully bright green eyes that were normally glowing with excitement, but were now dark and cloudy. Robin's head was bowed and he wore no mask. Tears fell also from his pale blue eys(i like focusing on eyes today, i dont know why). Cyborg stood beside them with one hand on Star's shoulder. His normal eye was closed, but tears still seeped down his face. They didn't seem to see me. I looked at Terra again. Her face was cut from the glass that had fallen. How could they let her be buried like this? I ran my fingers over the cuts and felt another hand on mine.  
Raven was stroking Terra's face in the exact wayI was.I felt her smooth skin against mine. It seemed as though her hand were inside mine instead of on top of it. I seemed to be some sort of ghost. They couldn't see or feel or hear me. Mine and Raven's hands were the same at that moment. We were both looking down at our dearest love, well, in Raven's case friend. She lifted her hand away from Terra and I turned to look at her. I closed my eyes immediatly. I had just looked into the face of a girl who was nothing like the Raven he knew.  
Her face was pale. Not grey like normal, but ghostly white. She looked so broken, like she had lost everything. Her hair was tangled and didn't have its normal shine. Her eyes were sunk into her delicate face. She looked so fragile. I had never thought of Raven as weak, but she looked like she was made of woven glass. Her hands were frail and spindly and she used them to pull her cloak tighter around her shoulders even though the sun was bright and the air was warm. The wind blew across the grass where the funeral was being held. Raven shivered and I looked up. There was another coffin. I walked over and saw myself. I looked normal. I wasn't pale and wasting away like Terra. It was like I had died after she had, had been dead for less time.  
"Why did you have to follow her?" whispered Raven in a raspy, hoarse voice that didn't even slightly resemble her own, "couldn't you have let her go alone? You left me with nothing. For those few days after she left us, I had you, even if it was just a shell of your former self. Why? I know you loved her, but I would've always been there, I would've listened to everything. But I could never be enough for you." She was talking to me, well, the me in the coffin. It made sense now. Terra had died that day. I had been so upset I had commited suicide. I looked again at Raven. Her purple eyes were so cloudy and lost-looking, if someone had looked at her without knowing her, they would've thought she was blind. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the warm summer breeze. I wanted to hug her. To hold her and tell her I was here for her. I couldn't, she wouldn't know I was there. She wouldn't feel it. But looking at her I couldn't help it. I held her close to me and whispered in her ear. Anything to change her back to the powerful girl she used to be. She leaned her head against my shoulder and let tears slip down her face. She had lost her two best friends. She couldn't be as close to the others, maybe Robin, but I knew it wouldn't be the same for her.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered to me, even though I thought she couldn't feel me, "I'm sorry I poisoned her. This is all my fault."  
"Rae, come on, let's go," Cyborg said quietly, walking over and gently leading her away by the elbow. She hung her head and didn't look back. I realized how terrible it must have been for the others. They had watched her waste away into this weak, lonesome creature. To see her everyday with less and less energy, shivering as she sat on the shore of the island in the beams of the sun. It would kill me. From the way Cyborg spoke to her, I could tell it was killing them too. I watched them climb slowly into the T-car and drive away. As they left, Raven's pale face peered out. She looked one last time at her two best friends. A faint smile played on her lips. I felt whatshe was thinking. We were together, forever this time.

I felt my eyes open before I was completely aware I was awake. I was nearly blinded by the afternoon sun dancing on the pool of potion in front of me. I sat up and looked around the destroyed room. What had I done? I stood and walked over to the bed where Terra had lay. The ceiling that had fallen on it had moved, the others had probably started cleaning up. I layed down on the soft sheets. I buried my face in the pillow and inhaled the sweet fragrance of Terra's hair. I curled myself up and hugged my knees close to me. I felt like a foolish child, wallowing in the memory of one who was lost. What else was there to do? What else could I do? Tears fought free and slid down my face. A tiny pool formed on the soft fabric. I had lost everything.

* * *

i finally figured out how to just go to the next line instead of skipping one. Go me! well, yeah, let me know what you think!


	10. Author's Note

i am very dissapointed in all of you. i worked really hard to make my last chapter beautiful and i only got one review. it makes me want to not write more for you people...but i guess i have to...tell you what, you give me some reviews and ill _consider _giving you another chapter. how bout that? i know there are people reading this thing! please guys, ive been working really hard to make it nice, give me some feedback so i know im not wasting my time

-Rochwen


	11. Night mares

alright, alright, ill update. ive been meaning to but i was stuck in writers block, so now ill update and respond to my reviews!

Rouge-ok, ok, im updating, sheesh, no need to get angry here

scathac's warrior-thank you much!

OutkastAngel321-thanks, i feel so loved

DarkSin-of course i dont want to make you cry! id never do that to anyone who reads my stories, especially if they reviewed and said nice things! by the way, you were the one person who reveiwed to my last chapter without me bugging. thatnk you THIS IS MY FAVORITE PERSON FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Terra Logan-dont worry, i would never stop writing this story, well, until the end anyway. i just wanted to get more reviews! arent i smart?

ok, thats it. thanks to all for the reviews. ill try not to do that again, i just got mad, sorry!

* * *

Beast Boy found himself again lost in a dream. This one was even more horrible. He was standing in the city, but the streets were empty. He heard foot-steps coming from both directions. To his right he saw Raven and to his left Terra. They both looked angry.  
"You can't have both of us Beast Boy," Terra said as she approched, "You have to choose. Me, or that witch." she waved her hand dissmisivly(sp?) at the dark girl on his other side.  
"You don't want to be with that traitor. Who knows when she'll find someone new and leave you all alone." They both stared at each other with fire in their eyes. Terra ripped up sidewalk and slammed down to where Raven was. Raven turned to a black bird and dodged it easily.  
"I'm stronger than her too," Raven laughed, lifting a car and hurling it at Terra. They continued to fight and all BB could do was stand there and watch as they destroyed each other.  
"Guys, stop please," he tried to yell, but his voice was weak. Raven had torn at Terra's beautiful blonde hair and broken her arm. Terra had hit Raven a few times on the head and she was bleeding. Her feet werre ripped up from rocks flying at them. Her slim fingers were shredded and bleeding. They were killing each other for him and all he could do was watch. He fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear Raven's cries of "Azarath Metrione Zinthos"or Terra's call as she heaved rocks from the ground. He especially didn't want to hear their screams of pain.

* * *

Outside the window of the infirmary, Raven and Terra sat together on a floating boulder, watching BB sleep.  
"He's having a nightmare," Raven said softly. Terra looked at her curiously. "I've watched him sleeping before. He twitches and rolls around like that when he's having a violent nightmare." Terra nodded. Raven did know a good deal more about BB than she did.  
"Go in and comfort him. I can't let him see me now. Let him know you're safe first. I'll come back when I'm ready," Terra said softly, lowering the boulder so Raven could step in the broken window.  
"Alright. But hurry," she said to her friend that smiled. Raven walked over to BB's bed where he was murmering in his sleep. She could feel tears seeing him like this, the same way she always felt when she saw him in danger or pain. She faded into a black bird and wrapped herself around him. She seeped into his subconcious thoughts, not to meddle, but to erase the fear.

* * *

Terra fell to her knees and then collapsed on the ground. BB started to move toward her, but Raven screamed. He turned to see her beneath a pile of stones that were shifting to slowly crush her. As they crumbled and he watched her cool amythyst(sp?) eyes roll back, he suddenly felt a deep calm embrace him. The street dissapeared.  
He was in the tower, laughing with Robin and Cyborg. Terra was snuggled next to him and beside her Raven, and they were reading a book that Raven held out. They were both smiling. Starfire bubbled around the kitchen, no dount preparing some Tamaranian meal. Everything was perfect. He felt warm inside, but shuddered at the memory of the disaster he had just been rescued from.  
He woke slowly and felt something next to him. He turned to see the black shape of a bird that slowly rose from the bed and evaporated to leave Raven, who fell to her knees when she hit the ground. He quickly got up and knelt next to her. She threw her arms around her neck and let herself cry. He hugged her back. She wasn't crying as violently as she had been before, so all that happened was the bed sheets began to slowly tear themselves to bits. He held her close, remembering the frail, helpless form of her he had seen in his dream. He didn't want her to ever become that. He had to always be there for her. Always. Her head was burried in his shoulder and he lay his against her feathery hair. He inhaled the soothing scent of lavender mixed with herbs. Somwhere there was a faint hint of rose, but he didn't know where that would come from.  
"Shhhh Raven, it'll be ok, I promise. I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you by yourself." His voice sparkled with an amazing confidence that he did not feel. He had to be strong for her. They had lost Terra, he wasn't going to make Raven lose him too.  
"I know," she whispered, "thank you so much. For everything."

* * *

all done, sorry if its kinda short, but ill update soon!  
preview:where did the smell of rose come from? Raven, roses? doesn't seem right, or is it? dun dun dun...


	12. A'lain

ok, next chapter. i shall respond to my reviews, because i love my reviewers!

Terra Logan-you will just have to wait and find out, won't you ha ha. no, dont worry though, BB and Raven are just friends, but i mean, if you thought your friend had died or something and then had nightmares about them, youd be pretty happy to see them again, wouldn't you?

Rouge-writing more

Raeraequeen-Terra was off somewhere else i guess, but see what i said to Terra Logan. fear not, its not gonna be Raeven and BB

pcsoccerpmt-please, do not apologize for long reviews, it completely makes my day. i cannot thank you enough for how wonderfully kind you have been! as for your stories, i read New Beginnings, and thought it was wonderful. with any spare time i can managee, ill read some of your other ones. (were there other ones? i think so...memory has gone blank...)

I LOVE YOU ALL!

disclaimer-no, i dont own Teen Titans. i know that and you know that, but my birthday is next month, so if youd like to give it to me...

* * *

Terra hovered outside the window. With tears in her eyes, she watched as Beast Boy hugged Raven. How could she have thought anything against them? She felt sick knowing that this was all her fault. BB and Raven were friends. Friends like she could never be with anyone. She couldn't trust like BB did. She couldn't just accept what Raven or anyone told her. She would always doubt them, always think they were hiding something. She watched as BB helped Raven up. She said something and left the room, wiping tears from her eyes. BB sat down on the bed and drew his knees up to his chin. This was her chance.  
She stood and stepped from the boulder into the room. BB immidiatly jumped up and threw his arms around her.  
"You're alive! You're alive and now you're back! Terra, I-i-i don't even know what to say." He drew back and let his hands slip down so that he was holding her hands. Tears streamed down his face. She smiled, not wanting to explain any of what had happened. She just buried her head in his shoulder.  
"All I can say is I'm so sorry for everything. For taking Raven, for running in the first place, for taking it the wrong way, for ever doubting you. For coming back." He pulled back and looked her hard in the eye. He wasn't smiling.  
"No. Don't ever say you didn't want to come back. Don't apologize for being real again. Never, ever even say that. Never getting you back would kill me."  
"I know," she whispered and looked down at her feet. He reached out and put his finger under her chin and lifted her face back to meet his. She looked into his eyes and saw love that she could hardly admit she deserved. She didn't deserve it, but she had it. She leaned closer to him and they kissed.

* * *

Raven walked into her room. So dark. She didn't want the dark right now. She didn't want to admit to who she was. A demon. She couldn't be normal. She threw open the deep purple curtains that covered her windows. The sunlight poured into the forsaken room that it had been unwelcome in for so long. She kneeled in the beam of warmth that spilled onto her blue floor. Something outside cought her eye. A small bird that she was sure did not exist. It was a pheonix(sp?). A birrd made of flames that she had read about. But it was not like those in story books. It was all black. She opened her window and it flew toward her. It stopped right next to the wall and she reached her hand out the window to take what it was offering her. A rose dropped into her hand. A black rose. She smiled at the bird and backed up. It flew into her room. Then something remarkable happened. The flames that made it grew and twisted into the shape of a man. The fire dissapeared to reveal him.  
He was a bit taller than Raven. His hair was tied back in a loose pony-tail for it was long and reached his mid-back. It tied back night-dark hair. His eyes were a stunning hazel color that gleamed in the light.  
"Hello my Raven," he smiled. She leaned against him, her arms around his waist. He held her in return, and used one hand to stroke her purple hair. "Sweet bird, what's wrong?"  
"It's just, well, it's difficult."  
"You can tell me anything love." He sat on her bed and she sat next to him. Her hands in his and her head on his shoulder, she told him the happenings of the past two days. "It will get better. Everything is worked out now, correct?"  
"Yes. Thank you A'lain, for being here, for everything." He wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek. She smiled at him. She held up the rose that he had given her. "You know, you're going to need to think of a better gift for me. Anymore roses and Robin will think we've got a gas leak or something." He laughed as she walked over to her dresser and added the flower to a vase of many others. His laugh was smooth and warm. like the sound of a stream in the woods. She came back and kissed him for a moment then took his hands and pulled him to his feet.  
"You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you?" he asked jokingly.  
"Not for anything in this world," she laughed and kissed him again, "but you need to go. I have to go have dinner. BB will get worried if I stay here by myself too long." He smiled and turned back into the black fire-bird. He circled her room a few times singing an enchanting melody. She hummed along to the pheonix's song, though she knew her voice was nothing in comparison. He circled in close to her and then soared out the window. She blew a kiss, shut the window, and pulled the curtains back across the glass. The room fell into darkness once more.

* * *

tada! now no one can accuse this of being a bb/rae fic. SO THERE review and i shall update soon (blows a kiss)


	13. Love in Nevermore

okies, this is gonna be a short chapter cause i just posted another one. yeah, ummmmm...reviews, right

Rouge-updating!

bbsidekick-heh, you better not read my other story then...but thanks for the kind woords on this one!

pcsoccerpmt-fear not, you shall most definatly find out who this guy is! i hope you all shall like him, give me some ideas about his past and stuff, i shall incorparate it best i can!

Raeraequeen-yes, there were a lot of kisses in that chapter. i was feeling romantic at the moment...dont worry i have sugar issues too, YOU ARE NOT ALONE! perhaps i shall have a chapter with hyperness in honor of you...it will be considered

scathac's warrior-if you want BB/rae, direct your attention to my other fanfic, Raven's Memories. i have that pairing in that one

okies, that about wraps it up. once again, i love my reviewers especially those who are loyal! (hugs all reviewers)  
disclaimer-NO, I DONT OWN IT OK! (sob)

* * *

In the main room, things were just like any other night. Cyborg and Robin were battling on the game station. Starfire was watching with fasination. Beast Boy paid attention to the game half-heartedly, but thought mainly about Terra. She was next tohim, snuggled against him, asleep with her head on his shoulder. He had an arm around her and held her close. He didn't want her to ever slip away again. Raven sat in the corner, reading, like always. But her full attention was not on the book. She stared absently at BB and Terra. Her thoughts were of A'lain. Her secret love. Why couldn't he be normal? Why couldn't she just introduce him and poof, he'd be part of the team? _Because you are the only one who accepts him, _whispered a voice in her head, _his past won't allow him to be like you, to make friends, to be normal. _She knew it was right. There was someone less normal than her. She stood and left.  
"Where are you going?"BB called after her, waking Terra.  
"To my room. I'm fine. Don't follow me." She left.  
"I'm gonna go see what's up with her," Terra yawned. She stretched, stood, and went out into the hallway.

In her room, Raven dropped her book and reached for the mirror on her dresser. Looking in, she dropped into nevermore.  
"Ok, who said that?" she called as her emotions came and jioned her.  
"Who said what?"  
"The thing about A'lain and how he wouldn't fit in."  
"I did." A shy looking Raven dressed in pale purple stepped forward. The other emotions murmered among themselves.  
"Who are you?" Raven asked.  
"Love. You love A'lain, but you know he could never belong with the other titans." Raven thought about this for a moment. Then she turned to her other emotions.  
"You guys need to leave for a moment, I'd like to talk to her." They poofed or walked away or however it is they leave. Raven sat down and Love did the same. They began to talk.

Terra entered Raven's room. She didn't bother knocking anymore, it always disrupted if Raven was meditating or distracted her in some way. If she found her friend to be busy, she would just leave. But the room was empty.  
"Raven?" But there was no response. She jumped at a slight knock on the window. She pulled back the curtians and saw nothing but the dark night sky. Looking down, however, she saw a black pheonix. This was odd conseidering she was fairly certain they were mythological creatures. All the same, she opened the window. The fire bird flew in and morphed into a man.(A'lain, incase you weren't picking up on that) Terra stared in shock.  
"You are not Raven," he said slowly, just as suprised as she was.  
"Ummm, no. I'm not exactly sure where she is right now. Oh, and by the way, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Her eyes glowed yellow and few rocks flew in the wondow and threw themselves at him repetativly.  
"Ow! Hey! Stop throwing things and let me talk!" Of course, being Terra, she didn't. He morphed into a small dragon and covered his head with night-black wings. The rocks stopped and he turned back. Terra was again staring with her mouth wide open. She raised her hands again.  
"Please," he said quickly, stepping forward and grabbing her arms, "no more rocks. Let me explain. My name is A'lain. I am a friend of Raven's. And you are?"  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Terra. A fellow titan, we were friends, I'm not sure if she's still mad at me though."  
"She isn't. She's told me a lot about you. I know you have the power to control rocks. You're quite good at it, by the way," he smiled, rubbing the top of his head where a rock had hit him. She blushed.  
"So, obvioulsy you have powers, what exactly are they?"  
"Well, it's kind of like Beast Boy. I can morph into animals, but only ones that are considered to be legendary or mythical."  
"That's pretty cool," she said and sat on Raven's bed and he did the same. They began to talk.

* * *

ok, thats gonna have to wrap it up for now. ill write more asap


	14. Mysterious Happenings

sorry its been so long! i went on vacation! reviews:

Terra Logan-sorry about the shortness! ill try to make this one super long

Raeraequeen-wow umm...(backs away slowly)

Aurora Maryte-if you want cliffhangers, try reading my other story. almost every chapter is a cliffhanger.

DarkSin-(sniff) thanks so much! hope you did well on your exams!

pcsoccerpmt-yeah, i didnt want to completely get rid of BB and ravens relationship, even just as friends(dont know if that makes sense...)

Rouge-yes, writing more

wow, i had a lot of reviews that time! happiness! this chapter will more than likely be pretty depressing, cause one of my favorite horses in the whole world just died, so i cant really write happy right now.

* * *

Raven emerged from Nevermore to see Terra and A'lain sitting on her bed. She kept herself from jumping to any conclusions, knowing the problems they caused. A'lain had a keen sense of hearing and noticed Raven's return right away. Standing up, he walked over to her.  
"Hello my sweet! Where were you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around his waist.  
"I was having a conversation with my emotions, trying to understand some things. Everythings fine," she added seeing worried looks from both him and Terra. "So, you two know each other?"  
"Well, kind of," Terra said, standing up as well, "I came up to make sure you were alright and A'lain came in looking for you. After attacking him with a few rocks, I found out who he was and we started talking." Raven smiled a bit when Terra mentioned that she had thrown rocks at him. "He seems to be a great guy, you're lucky to have him Rae," she smiled and walked out the door. A'lain blushed a bit and Raven laughed.  
"So, any particular reason you came? Normally you wait a few days," she asked, almost worried, looking up into his warm eyes.  
"Just to be with you my sweet bird." She leaned her head against his shoulder. It was nice to have someone who would go out of their way to be with her. Suddenly, A'lain jerked back. His eyes were wide open and he opened his mouth as though trying to scream.  
"A'lain!" She held his shoulders, but he morphed into the tiny dragon. She immediatly fell to her knees and reached for him. She held him gently by the base of his wings as he fought to break away. Then he fell limp. His hazel eyes turned misty and cold, and then sagged shut. "No!" She scooped him into her arms, his leatherly wing dangling down. She stood and ran to the common room.  
"Raven, are you alri-what the heck is that?" Beast Boy said, seeing the bundle of wings in her arms. Terra stood, recognizing A'lain.  
"It's a dragon, but that's not the piont right now. There's something wrong with him and we have to help him. Please," she added, seeing the others' confused looks. A single tear rolled down her face. A few videos pulled themselves from the shelf and fell to the floor.  
"Right," Robin said, standing, "Cyborg, go get stuff ready in the infirmary. We'll need to find out what it is that's wrong. Star, go make a bed. Beast Boy...you and Terra help Raven. Titans go! oh...sorry." Everyone sprang into action, Robin a bit clueless cause he hadn't given himself something to do. He ended up helping Cyborg.  
"Rae, what is that exactly? I mean, I know it's a dragon, but something tells me there's something else to it," BB asked quietly as he and Terra walked Raven down the hallway.  
"Well, it's my boyfriend, to be perfectly honest." BB just stared at her in confusion. "He's a shape shifter. Something happened and he morphed into this, which is kind of his comfort form, then he just passed out." She shrugged helplessly, hugging the tiny dragon closer to her. BB stayed silent and Terra bowed her head.  
"I'm sorry Rae, but don't worry. we'll find out what's wrong and make it better."  
"I hope so," Raven choked out, holding her tears back. She leaned her head against BB, who was a bit taller than Terra, therefore it was easier for her to walk down the hallway on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her back. It killed him to see her like this.  
When they got to the infirmary, Raven layed A'lain down as gently as possible. She tucked his legs under him delicatly, wrapped his tail around him, and smoothed out his rumpled wings. Cyborg attached a sensor to the tiny scaly head and started tapping away at the computer.  
"This might take a little while," Cyborg said quietly to the other titans. They each looked at Raven and one by one, left the room. 


	15. An Answer

i know i just updated yesterday. but hey, i have no social life, why not update again!

DarkSin-im updating ridiculusly soon. happy?

pcsoccerpmt-what is he does die? muahahahaha no, i probably wont kill him.

The Devils Nightmare-thank you. congratulations on the new screen name! (throws confetti)

im not gonna complain about having only 3 reviews cause i didnt give it much time. bla...yeah, next chapter

* * *

Raven stroked the leathery wings of her love. it had been 3 hours and they had found out nothing. The computer moniter still showed a giant hour glass and the word "scanning." Why was she tormented like this? Couldn't anything in her life ever go right? She didn't allow herself any tears, not wanting to risk destroying the machinery to which A'lain's life belonged. She felt so alone. The other titans had left her alone. She knew they only did so because they figured she'd want to be alone, like usual. But now she wanted someone to talk to. Someone who would listen, would help her keep from crying. She needed to control her emotions, but didn't want to meditate for fear she would miss something. Tears threatened to spill from behind her closed eyes. She heard a soft knock on the door. She stood, running her fingers down the wings of the tiny dragon as she walked to the door. Opening it, she found Terra standing outside. She smiled slightly and let her in. Terra sat aon a couch near A'lain's bed(i know theres no couch, but its my story, i put one there!) and Raven sat next to her.  
"I thought Robin didn't want anyone in here," Raven whispered. trying not to sound like she didn't want her friend there. She did.  
"He did. But he also told you guys to give me some time after you brought me back. You didn't. You came to me when I needed a friend. I can tell you need me to return the favor now." Raven nodded and threw her arms around her friend's neck. A window shattered and she sat back up. She didn't want to endanger A'lain anymore than he already was.  
"Thank you so much. You're right. I need help. I need to control my emotions, but I don't want to meditate in case something happens."  
"You meditate. I'll watch him. If anything happens, the slightest twitch, I'll wake you up. Or whatever you call snapping you out of meditation..." Raven smiled.  
"I can't thank you enough."  
"Just take care of yourself." Raven nodded and walked to a corner. She levitated and began to chant. Terra knelt beside the bed and stroked the tiny dragon.  
"Please, get better. Raven would die without you. You're everything to her. I know you can pull through this, whatever it is." The sweet nothings she whisperedput her into a sort of dreamy trance. Her voice sounded echoey(sp? is that even a word?) to her own ears. Her vision was cloudy. Her hand continued to stroke the scles beneath her fingertips, but she wasn't aware of telling it to. Her eyes closed, but she didn't faint or fall asleep. She drifted into a sort of daydream.

"Terra, I need your help." A'lain's voice echoed in her head. She looked for him, but saw only darkness.  
"How? Anything you need, I'll do it!" There was silence for a moment. When the voice came again, it was heavy with sadness.  
"The computer will not detect anything. But I promise, there is something seriously wrong. It is a sickness known only to my kind, the elves. If left untreated it will...destroy me. There is only one known treatment that can be preformed in this world, but it will require a lot of work for Raven, you, and Beast Boy, assuming you two are willing to help."  
"Of course! I'll do whatever it takes!" The thought of having him die and then surely losing Raven was unbearable.  
"Good. Talk to the others. I will tell you what you need to do tomorrow. The communication of one mind to another takes a good deal of energy, so I can't keep it up any longer." Terra faded back to the infirmary where she was still stroking A'lain's helpless body.

* * *

duh duh duh...the end! ill update soon...that is as soon as i think of what to write next! keep the reviews coming! i love you all!


	16. Middle Earth!

okies, next chapter...reviews...

The Devils Nightmare-well, thank you. this will probably be a short chapter too, but i dont know. sorry about your bad day!

pcsoccerpmt-when will you realize, all chapters will be cliffhangers! its strategic writing, if i dont give a good ending, youll keep reading!

Rouge-yeah, get over it. I CANT SPELL!

Terra Logan-its fine! dont flipout, i can manage without your reviews(but i still love them!) yes, A'lain is an elf(muahahahahahahahaha)

ok, here we go. i might have to skip some stuff to get to the stuff i really want to write about. ill try not to, but if i do, sorry!

* * *

Terra rushed over to where Raven was meditating and gentlytapped the jewel on her head. This is what Raven had told her to do to snap her out of meditation. It brought her back without being annoyed. Raven opened her eyes and placed her feet on the ground.  
"What happened? Did he wake up?" She rushed toward the bed, but Terra grabbed her arm. Raven met her with quivering purple eyes. "Oh god, what happened?" After a deep breathe, Terra exlpained slowly. Raven's eyes widened in amazement. She threw her arms around Terra's neck. "Oh, this is wonderful! We can save him!" Another window shattered and Raven stood upright and fell silent.  
"Rae, this is gonna take an unbelievable amount of work. We'll need to get BB to help. In fact, I'll go get him now." She hurried out of the room to get him. Alone, Raven walked overr to the bed. She ran her fingers down the tiny dragon spine and stroked the folded leathery wings. She wished Terra would hurry, but this couldn't be rushed. She watched as the tip of her love's tail twitched slightly. Terra came in, dragging BB behind her.  
"Don't worry Raven, I'm here, I'll do whatever it takes," he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank you so much-" She was cut short by Terra, who froxe midstep walking over to them. She fell forward and BB caught her just in time. He was about to shake her when Raven hurried to his side. "No, don't wake her up. She's talking to A'lain. Just wait for her to come back on her own." He nodded and lay the blonde girl down on the floor. In about five minutes, she rose again.  
"Wow," she muttered. Raven looked up at her. "Rae, this is gonna be unbelievably hard. We need to go into another world to get what we need. Here's what he told me. We need to go to his world. Ingrediants: rock from cooled uber evil volcanoe, crystal from some glittering cave thing, water from some forest call "fangorn," and a lock of Raven hair. We mix it all together and feed it to him." Raven stared at her wide-eyed.  
"We have to go to Middle Earth(yes, I add LOTR bwahahahahahaha!)." They both just stared. "It's where A'lain comes from, but how are we supposed to get there?" She began to pace the room as Terra and BB stared at each other. Then Terra's eyes lit up.  
"He said something about using the wings of night, flying on his own wings. It didn't really make any sense, kind of a riddle thing."  
"Wings of night...a night wing. It's a black horse with bat-like wings that can become a bat for disgiuse. Highly useful," she added, seeing their puzzled looks, "his own wings. Oh no, not Dragon Wings." Again, blank stares from Terra and BB. Raven rolled her eyes. "His friend's pet. He thinks she'll listen to me? Oh, it's worth a try!" She went to one of the broken windows and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and began to sing:  
"Alas my love you do me wrong to cast me out discourtiously(sp?)  
For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company.  
Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold, who but my lady Greensleeves?  
Your vows you've broken like-"  
Raven's suprisingly beautiful voice was cut off when Terra grabbed her shoulder. Approching them from a distance was a black horse with at the very least a 12 foot wingspan. The huge leathery wings hardly had to beat to keep its muscular frame in the air. From it came an echo of the melody Raven had been singing. She sang again and the horse flew into the window and landed delicatly on the floor. It was a little taller than Raven at its shoulder and had a silky black mane that completely covered its muscular neck. The tail dragged on the clean tial ground, as did the hair that hung from the top of the hooves. Completely black from nose to tail, but with bright blue eyes that shone like stars in the night sky, but were almost covered by a long forelock. The horse surveyed Raven for a moment before burrowing its head into her shoulder and giving a delighted whinny. She let herself smile.  
"Nice to see you too Dragon-Wings." The horse bowed her graceful head as if to say "at your service." "Well, come on. This is the only way to get to Middle Earth." Terra happily came over and stroked the strong black neck, but BB was a bit hesitant.  
"There's no way all three of us can fit on her back," he worried out loud to Raven.  
"That's why you'll have to turn into a dog or something that one of us can hold," she giggled.(terrible thought, Raven giggling shutters) He glared at her and morphed into a cute little puppy that Dragon-Wings started at, but Terra scooped up happily. Raven rolled her eyes and swung herself gracefully onto the horse's back. Terra, holding BB got on behind her.  
"Hold on tight," Raven said happily, wrapping her own fingers tightly in the long mane. Terra placed her knees firmly in front of the wing joint, and hugging BB close to her, wrapped her arms around Raven's waist. Witha final glance at A'lain, Raven urged Dragon-Wings forward. She lept out the window, falling fast, and spread her wings so that the air caught beneath them and they soared high into the sky. Terra gave a small gasp and held tighter to Raven. Whenever she was this high up, it was under her own power, not that of some strange creature.  
"Brace yourself," Raven called back to her. Just in time, she did. They plunged through an icy darkness that chilled their very bones. Terra found it difficult to catch her breath, but just in time, they burst into sunwarmed air above a lush forest surrounded by sloping plains and hills.  
"Welcome to Middle Earth," Raven whispered as Dragon-Wings called out and swooped toward the ground.

* * *

tada! how wonderful! please reveiw! tell me if you hate this idea and i should destroy it or if i should continue

hurry! (before i forget what i want to write)


	17. A Cure and Craziness

wow, this story has really changed since i started writing it. whatever, thats how it works with me. as long as theres someone out there reading it, ill keep writing. course, id probably keep writing anyway...

The Devils Nightmare-glad you approve, at least somewhat!

hermioneandterras-twin16-yay! someone who likes it! i tried to update! i was so busy!

Terra Logan-dont worry, its all characters i made up, no actual LOTR stuff, and lots of Dragon Wings, so it might be ok. im not really gonna use too many refrences to the actual book cept for some places maybe

pcsoccerpmt-yes, i know, im terrible at spelling. (blushes) i know, i have written the most wonderfulest story in the whole world! (shuffles feet in attempt to be modest...trips)

well, thats it, on with the story!

* * *

Dragon Wings circled down to the ground of a forest and landed lightly. Terra slid down and set BB down, who morphed back to normal. They both stared around wide-eyed at the enchanting deep greens around them. Raven hopped down gracefully and walked forward.  
"Come on, we need to find Rochwen(yes, me!)." They followed, still oggling. Dragon Wings began to emit a beautiful, but heart chilling hum. It was the melody Raven had sang earlier to call her. Far away, a voice echoed the words back to them.  
"Greensleeves was all my joy,  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
Who but my Lady Greensleeves?" Quite suddenly, a figure dropped from the trees right onto the path in front of them. Even in a crouched position, it obviously was very tall. Long light brown hair with golden blonde highlights fell over the face. It wore a warrior's clothing and had a quiver of arrows and a delicate looking bow over its shoulder.Raising its head, the hair fell away to reveal shining brown eyes. To Terra and BB's suprise it was the face of a woman that looked up at them. Her face was very pale and pointy ears peeked out from the veil of hair. She stood up with a warm smile, brushed off her hands and held one out to Raven.  
"Lady Rochwen, at your service," she said. Her voice was beautiful and every word sounded like a song.  
"Raven. And this is Terra and Beast Boy." She gestured at them. She nodded to both of them and giggled a bit as she made eye contact with BB. He was staring, wide eyed and open mouthed. Terra elbowed him. She then turned to her horse, hugging her head and laying her face against the warm fur. Dragon Wings nickered happily.  
"We need your help. A'lain is sick and we need supplies from your world to heal him." Rochwen nodded.  
"Not one to mess around are you? Well, follow me. I think I might just have what you need." She turned gracefully, her hair swinging behind her and headed deeper into the forest. Dragon Wings turned into a bat and flew to perch on her shoulder. 

After about a ten minute walk, Raven looked up to see that Rochwen was no longer in front of her. She started to panic when the girl's head appeared from between two trees on the right.  
"Over here guys!" They followed off the trail and found themselves facing a large tree house. Rochwen was already half way up the ladder with Dragon Wings fluttering happily around her head. Raven, the Terra, then BB followed. Inside was what appeared to be a miniature palace. The layout was very simple. No walls save one screen that could be moved to different sinds to block the wind. It was the decorations that made it so exquisite. Horse figures littered the floor in a tasteful manner, accompanied with furniture that appeared to be woven of leaves. Upon sitting down, they found it extremely comfortable.  
"So what is it exactly that you need?" Rochwen asked after they had all been seated. Dragon Wings had changed back to her horse form and was curled up in a corner.  
"A rock from Mount Doom, a crystal from the glittering caves, water from Fangorn Forest, and a lock of my hair," Raven recited, "well, the first three anyway, I think I can manage my hair on my own." Rochwen smiled and moved to a cabinet made of smooth wood with intricate designs worked into it. Whispering to herself, she removed a small vial of water, a volcanic rock, and a necklace with the most beautiful jewls on it they had ever seen. This time it was Terra who stared, the sparking gems reflecting in her blue eyes.  
"Dream on," BB whispered, nudging her. She shook her head and smiled innocently. But she couldn't break her attention away from the captivating jewels.  
"Ok, I think this is everything." She watched as Terra stared intently at the necklace. "You might want to keep an eye on her. The crysals have a kind of power over certain people. Don't let her do anything crazy. Here," she added, pulling out a leather bag, "keep everything in here. If she doesn't see it, it may not have as strong an effect." Raven nodded and crammed everything inside.  
"That was a lot easier than A'lain made it seem it would be," BB said as they climbed down out of the tree house. Raven nodded, unable to shake the feeling that there had to be more to it. As they walked down the path looking for where Dragon Wings had wandered off to, Terra began to hum nervously to herself.  
"What's up Terra?" BB asked, placing a hand on hers. Her head snapped around as though until that moment she hadn't noticed him.  
"Nothing, I'm fine, just feeling a bit...odd. Raven, are you sure you got everything into that bag? You should check." Raven eyed her suspiciously, but opened the bag.  
"Yes, everything's here."  
"That bag looks kind of heavy, why don't you let me carry it for awhile?" She held out her hand, but Raven drew back.  
"No, that's fine, really." Terra said no more, but glared consistenly the rest of the walk.  
They finally found Dragon Wings and took off into the sky. They passed through the portal and arrived above the tower. Dragon Wings dropped them off on the roof and fell gracefully back into the sky. As Raven turned to go downt the stairs, Terra lunged at her.  
"Give me those crystals!" She ripped at the bag, and finally tore it from Raven's hands. Opening it, she removed the necklace and hugged it close to her.  
"Terra! What's wrong with you?" BB shouted, walking toward her. Her eyes glowed yellow, causing him to stop short.  
"Beast Boy, do something!" Raven called from across the roof where she still sat. "We need that for the cure!" After hesitating for only a moment, he changed into a snake and wrapped around her. She screamed and dropped the necklace, wich Raven quickly summoned to her. BB morphed back and held Terra's arms.  
"What did I just do? Rae, I'm so sorry." Her head drooped.  
"Don't let go of her," Raven said sternly as BB started to loosen his grip. She hurried down the stairs and into the infirmary. She removed all of the materials and placed them in a small cup with a bit of her hair. The ingeridients swirled themselves until they were a smooth liquid. She went over to the bed and using her finger placed a small amount of it in the dragon's mouth. The tounge twitched, his eyes opened and he began to move a bit until he finally morphed back to human form. Raven trew her arms around his neck and let herself cry.  
"Thank you so much for what you have done," he whispered, stroking her hair. Just then, BB and Terra came into the room where the necklace still lay out on the table. Terra started to twitch and reach towrd it. Raven suddenlt had four glowing red eyes and was pinning her against the wall. BB and A'lain stared in shock.  
"I think we need to call Rochwen, don't we?" BB said slowly.  
"Yes. Very much so," A'lain replied.

* * *

bwahahaha, cliff hanger! review and i shall push you off the cliff, i mean, update


	18. A touch of Insanity

sorry i took awhile, been thinking hard bout this chapter, but first my wonderful reviewers:

Rouge-weird? fine :P

pcsoccerpmt-yeah, i was definately rushing to finish it. ill try to make this chapter more interesting

TerraKagome Logan-come back! dont fall off the cliff! Terra will act cooler and weirder in this chapter!

ok, thats it, moving on, here we go!

* * *

Rochwen hummed quietly to Dragon Wings who flicked her tail every minute or so. The air was still and everything was quiet, but something didn't seem right.  
"Something tells me they're going to have issues with Terra and that necklace," Rochwen said dreamily, but catching the horse's eye. The response was a snort, almost a dry laugh, like when you point out something obvious and someone says "duh." She smiled. Suddenly, she heard A'lain's voice echoing in her head.  
_"Rochwen, we need your help..." _The message was cut off, but she had heard enough. She jumped onto Dragon Wings' back and they lept into the sky. Diving through the icey portal they arrived over the tower and glided into the infirmary through the broken window.  
"What's going on!" she asked, seeing Terra pinned helplessly against the wall by Raven, who was only stopped from hurting her by BB's yelling.  
"We don't know," A'lain said, short of breath. He too had been attempting to restrain Raven, "Terra came in and went after the crystals and Raven just exploded. There's got to be something you can do I hope?" His eyes were large and pleaded for her help. She hurried past him, drawing out a sword. Muttering somesort of incantation under her breath, bright purple flames shot up the blade. BB jumped back with a yelp. The black energy that suspened Terra evaporated as Raven turned to face this new threat.  
"Azarath metrione zinthos!" she shouted, shooting black coils of rope from her hands. Her cloak flew back and waved into red. Rochwen was quick and blocked the attacks with her sword. In a smooth movement, she had her bow poised with an arrow aimed square between the dark girl's four eyes.  
"Rochwen, no!" A'lain shouted, lunging toward her, but the arrow had already been shot with the accuracy of one who had been trained by Legolas himself. Rochwen fell, her hair fanning out beneath her, and A'lain on top of her. Raven however, was still. The red cloak faded to purple and her eyes closed. She fell seemingly in slow motion to where BB moved from Terra to catch her.  
"I wasn't going to kill her you fool! It was a spell. She was taken over by one emothion, anger. The arrow pushed it back into place." she said anrgily, pushing him away. He crawled over to her and gathered her in his arms. The arrow had fallen away to dust and there was no mark. "You see that jewl on her head? It connects with her emotions. By shooting into it, I put Anger back in her place."  
"How did you know it would work?" BB asked nervously, looking up from Terra.  
Rochwen shrugged, "Lucky guess." A'lain glared at her. "Give me my necklace, it seems to be causing infinate problems. I might have guessed. You see, the crystals have a spell that will captivate human minds, women mostly. It posseses them."she explained to BB's confused look. Terra stirred and sat up. Raven did the same. She put a hand to her head, groaned and fell back against A'lain.  
"Something's not right in Nevermore. They're fighting for control," she whispered under her labored breath. She tried to silence the voices echoing through her mind with no prevail. "No," she whispered, beginning to twitch,"Please, just let me be in charge. Leave me alone!" With a final shout she slipped into unconciousness again. A'lain lifted her gently and laid her on a clean bed. Dragon Wings walked over and nudged her gently, as if trying to say something. Laying a hand on her shoulder, Rochwen nodded.  
"We'll need to keep an eye on her. Make sure nothing strange happens. Beast Boy, why don't you take Terra to her room." He nodded and help her up and they left.

The next morning found Rochwen pacing the foot of Raven's bed. She was on watch to let A'lain get some sleep. He had wanted to stay up and keep an eye on her, but having just recovered, Rochwen thought it best if he try for some sleep. Raven's eyes fluttered open, but she lay still otherwise. Rochwen moved quickly to A'lain hwo woke when she lay a hand on her shoulder.  
"Raven?" he whispered, a hand on her cheek. Suddenly, she sat up and had a huge smile on her face.  
"Helloooooooooooo!" she said happily. She then proceded to jump on the bed and as they watched with open mouths her cloak slowly rippled into orange. She giggled and sang to herself as she hopped in less than graceful circles.  
"Insanity," A'lain whispered, "she had always hoped we'd never see her." Insane Raven dropped to her hands and knees at the sound of her name.  
"Are you talking about meeeeee?" she asked, leaning in very close to his face. "Of course you are!" She jumped off the bed and ran from the infirmary. After a moment's pause, they ran after her.

While Insane Raven was forcing peanut butter into the toaster with great concentration, Starfire entered the kitchen.  
"Hello friend Raven! Ummm, I do not belive the butter of peanuts is upposed to go into the toaster. By the way, your new cloak is simply wonderful!"  
"Do you like it! No one else seems to."  
"I do, it is most lovely!" I.R. twirled around the kitchen.  
"I bet you have lots of fun stuff! Let's go play!" She grabbed Star by the wris and hurried out of he kitchen.

* * *

hahah! crazy Raven! Review and tell me how terrible it is!


	19. Telling Robin

ok, sorry this took forever. my computer had to be re done and stuff i lost all my emails, including reviews, so if there were any, i cant respond to them, sorry!

disclaimer-nope, still dont own teen titans...or the planet jupiter

* * *

Starfire giggled as she poured Kool-Aide into a teacup.  
"This is simply wonderful Raven! I did not know that you observed the earthly ritual of the party of tea." She smiled and smoothed the long blue dress she was wearing.  
"Oh yes, of course!" Insane Raven smiled, straightening a bright purple straw hat. "I must say, this is one of the most enjoyable experiences I am yet to encounter. Wait! Out the window! Is that a moose?" Satrfire turned around and when she looked back, Raven was gone. All that was left was a half drinken teacup, a puffy green ball gown and the purple hat.  
"Raven?" But it was far too late for that. Raven was on her way to the basement where she had heard Robin fighting a punching bag.  
"Ummm...I think it might already be dead," she giggled as she watched from the doorway. "There's no point in adding insult to injury by continuing to hit it. Poor thing!" She ran over and hugged the punching bag, causing Robin to stop abruptly.  
"Ummm, Rae? Is there something you wanna talk about?" She shook her head.  
"I know who you are! You're Robin!" He stared at her. "Wanna fight? Hand to hand, no weapons!" She raised her fists.  
"Sure..." He lunged at her, but she leap frogged right over his head. He stood up and stared at her. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?" She nodded and attacked, catching him off gaurd and kicking him in the stomach. She then cartwheeled across the room and sprang on to the top of the punching bag.  
"You're not as good at this as you claim to be," she laughed, holding the chain and placing her feet at the point where it connected to the punching bag and dangling her head upside down. Just then A'lain and Rochwen apeared in the doorway.  
"Grab her!" they both yelled. Robin ran over, grabbed Raven's cloak and pulled her down. She squeaked as she fell, but he caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Do you guys know what exactly is going on here? And who are you?"  
"I'm Rochwen. He's A'lain. He's Raven's boyfriend, I'm a friend of his. We're from middle earth. Raven's having some problems with her emotions. They're fighting for control. Insanity has it at the moment."  
"That explains how she's acting. How do I know I can trust you two? Do you have any proof at all that you are who you claim you are?"  
"You're kinda funny lookin'," Raven giggled, staring up Robin's nose. He put her down. Rochwen rolled her eyes and notched an arrow into her bow. She raised it.  
"Wait a minute!" Robin interjected, stepping in front of Raven, where the arrow was aimed.  
"Look, this is kind of important, I'll explain in a second."  
"No way. You're not going to just appear in my house and tell me what to do. I have no idea who you are. I'm not about to take orders from you." He drew out his bow staff.  
"A'lain, please make him move," she sighed. He took the sword that hung in its sheath around her waist. In half a second, he held the sword and Robin's staff in one hand and both of Robin's hands behind his back in the other. Without pausing, the arrow was shot through the gem on Raven's forehead as she blew bubbles through her nose. A'lain let go of a fighting Robin and caught her as she fell backward, her cloak rippling back to purple.  
"Raven!" Robin stumbled over to her, pushing A'lain away. He reached to remove the arrow, but it turned to dust in his hand. He was about to tell something mean when Raven's eyes fluttered open. He dropped her from surprise.  
"Ow," she muttered, standing up. A'lain rushed over and hugged her. She lay her head on his shoulder. Robin stared in confusion.  
"How are you awake already? It took way longer last time." Rochwen stashed her bow on her back and walked over.  
"Anger was strong, fueled by lots of stuff. Insanity was just there, nothing to make her particularly strong. Robin, these people are who they say they are, I promise. Something's going on with me that they seem to know about, or at least Rochwen does. I need their help. please, don't kill them or anything." Robin nodded, but glared at Rochwen. He turned and left.

* * *

tee hee! the end for now! 


	20. An Ever Haunting Face

ok, here we go! i didnt lose the reviews this time!

Terra Logan-rae/rob! ewwww, no. just give me some time, you'll see! Terra will be in this chapter, dont worry!

Rouge-yeah, i know...im dissapointed in me too...i was just trying to get the chapter written since i hadnt updated in forever

pcsoccerpmt-you never fail to flatter me, thanks again. no, you were right the first time, i hadnt updated in a long time, and im very sorry, ill try for a long chapter this time to make up for it!

hermioneandterras-twin16-yes, she was. thats what i was trying for anyway!

rochwen90-yes, thats right, i reviewed my own story! i know, i know, i have no life!

alright, i think i might actually have an end in sight!(gasp) well, anyway, lets get on with this thing

* * *

Every thing was dark. Slowly, red swirled in with the black. Terra was still, she could hear Raven laughing quietly. Steadily the sound grew louder. The red swirls became four glowing red eyes. Terra fell to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Once again she was forced to wonder if Raven truly was her friend. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force thought out. A feeling of calm fell over her. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. 

She was lying in her room. It took awhile to realize she had been dreaming. BB sat beside her.  
"You ok?" he asked, sounding a bit nervous.  
"Yeah, just a bad dream."

Raven sat on her bed, head resting on A'lain's shoulder. Rochwen sat next to him, skimming through one of Raven's books. A'lain had his head in his hands and his eyes were closed. He concentrated on the sound of Raven breathing. Wishing he could do more, he just sat and strained his ears for any variation. Suddenly, Raven inhaled sharply. His head snapped up and he grabbed her shoulders. Rochwen slammed the book shut and turned. She just looked back at them, her eyes slowly moving from one to the other. Her gaze fell on A'lain.  
"What's the matter?" she asked, sounding innocently confused.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"You gasped. I...who are you?" She looked a bit shocked at this.  
"Raven..."  
"So another emotion didn't take over?" She shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes off his. Such calm, innocent, deep eyes. He felt her looking into him. He had felt it before, her power allowed her to look at him and see more, and he could look right back and see into her. He knew something wasn't right. This was another emotion, he could see the real Raven trapped in her mind. He opened his mouth to tell Rochwen, who was staring curiously over his shoulder. The words were just beginning to form when he realized what emotion this was. Behind her eyes, he more felt her thoughts than saw them. He was over-come with such a feeling of love. It felt like he was wrapped in warmth. Those glassy amythest eyes weren't only showing Raven's feelings, they were reflecting his own. He reached out and touched Raven's face. She leaned into his hand. Suddenly, he remembered who he was. He couldn't allow those eyes to read his soal anymore. He closed his eyes, dropped his hand and looked away. When he looked up again, Raven still sat in front of him, now wearing a pale purple cloak.  
"Love," he whispered, and she smiled slightly, nodding. Behind him, he could hear Rochwen notching an arrow and drawing her bow.  
"Please," Love whispered, holding up her hand. Rochwen lowered the bow and her hand fell to A'lain's. "I am not trying to take over as the others are. I just want you to know what Raven cannot bring herself to say. You had no reason to look away. I know what you are. I know everything you have done, everyone you have been, and I still love you with everything I am. Don't think there is anything you have to hide from me. In spite of everything, I know who you are inside, and I know you love me, and that more than anything I love you back." She leaned forward and kissed him. Placing a hand on his face, she fell backward onto the bed, cloak rippling back to its original color. When the real Raven sat up, there were tears in her eyes. She fell into A'lain's waiting arms.  
"I know, my sweet bird, I know. I've always known," he whispered, stroking her hair. Smiling, Rochwen stood and tip-toed out of the room.

Robin stared into his own eyes in the mirror, mask in his hand, as he had done so many times before. He thought about the same two people he always thought about. Loving one, hating the other. How could she have looked at him like that? Like he was a stranger. He had acted the same, but his mind had been racing. If he hadn't been wearing the mask, she would have known he recognized her. It had hidden that. But her eyes had showed nothing, no trace of recognition. Surely she hadn't forgotten him. His thoughts were interrupted bya soft knock at the door. He replaced the mask and stood. Opening the door, he was relieved to be looking into Starfire's soft green eyes.  
"Is friend Raven unharmed? I did not realize what was happening, I simply thought..." her voice fell away and her eyes dropped to the ground.  
"She's fine Star."  
"Oh! Wonderful! That is all I wished to know, many thanks Robin!" She turned and floated down the hallway, humming quietly to herself. He had to smile as he closed the door.

"Are you sure you're alright?" BB asked, looking worridly(word?) at Terra. "You were sweating a lot and kinda twitching." She sighed and looked down at her knees.  
"Why did Raven attack me? I mean,I know that the crystals were important and everything, but I don't think I've ever seen her that mad."  
"Her emotions are fighting for control. Anger took over. Anything would have made her mad."  
"She's my best friend in the world, how could she have that much anger stored up against me? Or am not as much to her as she is to me?"  
"Terra, you know how much she treasures you. You should have seen her, when she was trying to save you, when I tried to stop her. She cares about you a lot. She told me, you were the only one that listened to her." Terra closed her eyes. She had heard that, she had been awake. How could she let herself forget?  
"Thanks Beast Boy," she whispered, thowing her arms around his neck.

Robin had resumed his staring at the mirror when his door was knocked on again. Not quiet and shy this time, but confident, as though the visitor had come with a purpose. He quickly replaced his mask and hurried to the door. He immediatly wished he could close it again. That haunting face. The dancing brown eyes, hair that every time she moved fell perfectly. The taunting, always victorius smile. The pale, perfect skin. Unforgetable delicate pointy ears. He tried to look away, but those sparkling eyes held him.  
"Hello Robin," Rochwen smiled.

* * *

cliff-hanger! some questions for you to ponder: how does Rochwen know Robin? Why is Robin afraid of her? Why doesn't he like her? Will Raven ever regain control of her emotions? What emotion will appear next? What is A'lain's mysterious, terrible past?  
all wonderful question! i guess i should try and figure out some answers before i write the next chapter...


	21. Night Wing Memories

yay, next chapter! and it didnt even take me that long! reviews!

pcsoccerpmt-it will always be cliffhangers! and ive been waiting to write that one for awhile. as for not stopping to the end...im not sure if theres gonna be an end...i dunno, ill try, maybe a couple more

Rouge-i know, i know. i dont like Robin very much, but he just seems to fit well...dont worry, nothing good about him...and no, i dont have feelings for him you loser! the only reason i can even stand him is cause Starfire loves him

Tira's Host-cool new name. yes, things are going wrong! bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Terra Logan-funny! i was going for dramatic, but...ok, as long as you liked it...

on with the story!

* * *

"What do you want?" Robin asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
"Oh Robin, did you honestly think I didn't recognize you? Did you think your 'get out of my tower before I hurt you' act would scare me? Guess again! I remember you, and I remember what you did too." She had been smiling the whole time, until the last scentence she spoke when her face fell. She drew her sword slowly. He watched her with fear rising as she carefully polished the blade.  
"You're not going to fight me right here in my tower, in my own room?" he asked nervously, pulling out his own bow staff.  
"No, I suppose not." In a swift movement, she stood behind him, the tip of her sword to the back of his neck. "Shall we take a little walk, perhaps to the roof." He obeyed and they walked quietly out his door. 

Terra leaned her head against BB's shoulder and held his hand, dreamily swinging her feet over the edge of the tower in the sunset light. She smiled and used her powers to lift a small stone from the pile she had made and skipped it across the water far below.  
"Impressive,"Beast Boy smiled, "but I bet you could do better." Terra smiled and lifted a large rock from the island and lifted it high up in the air. She released it and it fell a good 30 feet before landing in the water with a huge splash. "That's more like it!" Terra laughed as jewl like droplets of water tickled the bottoms of her bare feet. She was rather amazed that the splash had reached her all the way up on the roof.

Raven smiled as the black phoenix that was her love circled her room, singing its enchanting melody. She turned slowly so that he was always in front of her and let her voice rise and fall with the song. After a few moments, the bird flew into the middle of the room, just a few feet in front of her. The flames grew larger and the fire bird became a delicate looking black dragon. It blew fire over its claw and a black rose slowly appeared. She smiled and took it. Leaning forward, she kissed the dragon on the snout. The dragon morphed back into its true form and A'lain returned her kiss. She stood back and smiled. He fell once again into the form of a phoenix and flew out the window. Humming the melody of the phoenix song, she dreamily made her way to the kitchen.

Robin fell out the door onto the roof, causing Beast Boy and Terra to snap around. They stared in horror as Rochwen pointed her sword at his throat. The smile that had played on her face when she had first entered Robin's room was gone. Silent tears streamed down her pale face from eyes that were full of fire.  
"No!" shouted Terra, her eyes glowing yellow and a large boulder rising from the water to hover above her. "To think we trusted you!"  
"You have no idea what you're talking about silly girl," Rochwen shouted, through tears that were now falling freely, "you don't know what he's done to-" BB morphed into a gorilla and ran at her, swinging his fists. She lept out of the way and then dodged a shower of dagger sharp rocks. The three of them continued to fight as Robin sprung to his feet. He charged toward them, but was met by a pillar of rock that had just lifted Terra. He stumbled backwards, trying not to let himself fall. Suddenly, there was no more roof top. Terra saw him falling just in time. She brought a slab of rock to catch him about half way down. But he was falling so quickly that when he landed, everything went black.

_He was standing in a cave. No, it wasn't just any cave, it was somewhere he knew well, somewhere he had been before. He remembered when a swarm of bats flew past him. Batman. He turned and saw the hero bent over, staring into a cage. Walking over, he saw the tiny bat inside. He remembered, they had found it in a corner, not moving, they had taken care of it. Now, it had wires hooked up to it because of strange signals picked up by the computer. Everything was a blur now, the memory of the strange girl who had come for it, pleading for her pet.  
"Please sir," her voice echoed and tears rimmed her big eyes, "Nightsong is my only pet. I need him back, please." His own laughter met her begging voice.  
"This bat can't be your pet. Even if he was, there's no point in taking him back, there's something wrong with him. I'd say he won't live for more than a few days."  
"There's nothing wrong with him!" She had drawn a sword, pushed passed them, taken the bat from the cage, and threw him into the air. And she had sung that song. The haunting melody that had wound its self into his nightmares. "Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, who but my Lady Greensleeves." As she sang, the cave was filled with a humming that had come from the tiny creature. When the last line ended, in a flutter of wings the creature had become a black foal with huge, bat-like wings. The baby horse had rejoiced at the sight of its mistress. Then, it saw Robin and Batman. Its tiny ears pinned back and its eyes glowed red. Rearing up, it let out a cry like a hawk. Its front feet touched the ground and everything moved in slow motion. Galloping hoofbeats echoed off the walls of the cave. The quiet hiss as he pulled out a boomerang. The girl's cries as she fell the her knees. There was nothing else he could do. He threw the weapon. The soft but terrible sound of ripping flesh. The tiny horse fell, its wings crumpling around it. The girl ran to its side and cradled its head. It nudged her gently and a final soft breath escaped it. The body changed to that of a bat, then dissappeared, leaving only a black stone shaped like a winged horse. The boomerang returned to his hand, but he dropped it. The clang of metal on rock when it hit the ground masked the girls sobs for a moment. He walked to her side, placed a hand on her back.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, but she pulled away. Grabbing the stone, she looked up at him with the most hateful eyes he had ever seen.  
"Someday," she breathed, still sounding threatening between sobs, "you will pay for this. I hope this memory haunts you your entire life. Even if it does, that will never be enough for me. Someday, you will feel the pain I feel now." She had stood, kissed the stone, and was gone._

Robin's eyes shot open and Starfire pulled him into a hug. "Star, let him breathe," Terra whispered, pulling her back. She started to say something else, but stopped as she caught a glimpse of Robin's face. Cold sweat ran down it. His mask was gone and his brown eyes looked so afraid. Starfire took his hand.  
"Don't try to defend him! Don't even comfort him, he deserves every bit of terror he feels! He'll pay for what he did to me!" Rochwen pushed Terra, Starfire, and BB aside, her sword drawn.  
"I didn't want to. There was no other way! Just remember what happened, he would have killed us!"  
"And you'd have deserved it! But you've already been punished, haven't you? When a noble elvish beast is killed by a mortal, that's a crime indeed! He's haunted you, hasn't he? That song has followed you eveywhere, hasn't it? Good! I hope it's driven you mad! But that's not enough for me." The last scentence was a whisper, a low growl so full of haterd. She ran at him, sword high. He saw her eyes glow red. As her hair blew back, he saw the tiny horse that had ran at him with the same intent. This time, he was unarmed. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the attack, but it didn't come. Instead he heard the soft beat of wings and the gentle meeting of hoof and stone. He opened his eyes to see Dragon Wings above him. Rochwen stood still for a moment, then replaced her sword and threw her arms around her horse's neck. Slowly, she climbed onto her back and they sprang into the air. They circled for a moment, then dissappeared. A stone fell into Robin's hand. It was emrald green and in the shape of a winged horse. On the back in loopy gold letters it read: _"The purpose for some actions may take a while to find, but to spare one's guilt, it is worth it. You may not understand, but from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. If ever you need the help of an elvish warrior and a night wing, Dragon Wings and I are at your service. Rochwen" _

_

* * *

_

I think I'm going to write one more chapter just to wrap a few things up. then its done! i think i may also write another fic to explain some things about Rochwen's and A'lain's past. if i do, itll probably be under Lord of the Rings though..let me know what you think!

Much love,  
_Rochwen_


	22. The End

last chapter! (sob)second story to be finished! my loyal reviewers:

Rogue-i just realized i've been spelling your name wrong this whole time...

Terra Logan-fear not, i plan to at the very least attempt to explain everything! you win best reviewer for this story! and you were the only one who has ever corrected me when i made a stupid mistake, like giving Terra the wrong color eyes, so thank you very very much!

pcsoccerpmt-im deeply complimented that you think i have a knack for clearing things up cause quite honestly i thought i was terrible at it. you win honorable mention for best reviewer, cause you won for my other story!

alright, on with what im fairly certain will be the final chapter

* * *

Robin explained everything to Raven and then looked at her for an explanation.  
"So you expect me to know exactly what all this means?" He nodded, as did the others who were also sitting around the table. Raven had to smile. "Well, you're right. I do. First of all, does this stone look at all familiar to you?" He thought for a moment then nodded. Seeing he looked worried, Starfire placed a hand on his. "This is all that remains of Nightsong. It was black, but now his soul has been put to rest. The inscription 'The purpose for some actions may take a while to find, but to spare one's guilt, it is worth it.' It means it was hard for her to understand that you had to do what you did for your life, and that it took her this long to realize that. Dragon Wings stopped her from doing something that would have haunted her conscence(omg, i really cant spell...), probably to insanity. Even though it took her this long, if she had killed you it would have been a mistake, it wouldn't have made anything right." There was silence as they all absorbed what had been said.

Robin stood on the roof, staring at the sky where an amazing girl and her horse had dissapeared. As he watched the clouds reflect the movements of the waves, he heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Starfire. She stood beside him.  
"I am very relieved for the outcomes of today's happenings," she said, not turning to look at him, "Robin, I do not know what I would have done if Rochwen had commited what she intended. I am most over joyed that she did not." Slowly, she turned to face him. Taking one of his hands in hers, she kissed him on the cheek and headed inside. His grip tightened on her hand and he pulled her back to him.  
"So am I Star," he whispered, and then leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

THE END! my lovely romantic scene, isnt it wonderful. please review, let me know if i failed to explain anything and need to throw another chapter in there. Rochwen and A'lain's story will be begun soon, under LOTR. i think the title is going to be "Prelude to Whispers" unless any of you can give me a better idea, cause thats pretty lame much love!  
_Rochwen_


End file.
